Indecent Proposal
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura, Shayla, Ino are triplets that were born and rised in a high society life of the rich and famous, their worst nightmare come true, when their greedy mother Mebuki sold them, to Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, and Gaara. Three handsome man by name of Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru Namikaze, Uzumaki, falls in love with them and they make a indecent proposal to save them.
1. Chapter 1 We got in trouble

Mature readers only.

Sakura P.O.V

I was looking up at the sky. It looks like a mad painter sprayed the sky a black colored. And with his smallest brush, he painted small dots, using a neon white color to give the dark sky a glow. My sister Shayla was sitting on my left side. She was topless and to covered her lady parts a red string bikini bottom. Ino was sitting on my right side. She was also topless and to covered her lady parts a purple string bikini bottom.

I was also topless and to covered my lady parts. I was wearing a pink string bikini. I look down to face the large swimming pool. I saw how the moon reflected over the clear water. I took a sip of my coke. An image appears inside my mind. As I concentrate on the image. I heard my sister Shayla voice "What are you thinking?" she asks. I'm having a flashback when we were seven years old" I replied. "What is about?" Ino ask. I see an image and I see myself spinning around in my white dress, with cherry blossom design. And Shayla is sucking on a red cherry flavor lollipop. And I see Ino bouncing a big purple plastic ball.

Ino P.O.V

I remember that day. Father was grilling hamburgers and hotdogs. And Mother was being a big bitch that day. You're playing 21 question with mother. And she just rolled her eyes on you, for asking the dumbest question. I also cried like a river. Mother give me a spank for sticking my tongue at her. I run away from her before, she gives me another spanking. And I went to hide behind a rose bush nearby Shayla.

Shayla P.O.V

I remember that day too. I heard my mother whispering up in the sky, why she didn't go through the abortion. I run to hide behind a tree and I cried like a river. Father was too busy cooking the food on the grill he didn't notice, what was going on. I poke my head from the tree and I saw mother spanking your butt for asking her that question. "Can you tell Ino and me, why? mother spanks you." I heard what she whisper in your ear, about having an abortion" Ino said. " I called her a bitch, after asking her a question" I answer. "Did you remember what you ask mother?" I ask.

Sakura P.O.V

I like I said before I saw an image. I felt being transported back when I was seven years old. And I heard my mother bitchy voice yelling at me. "Sakura stops spinning around," she said. "Why?" I ask. "Do you want to show your underwear to the world" she replied. "Mother I don't see an audience, I only see us" I replied. "Don't answer back to your mother." "Did I offend you" I replied. I saw my mother hand reaching to my ear. I had a feeling she was about to yank out my ear. But...I whisper just enough for her to hear me. " Don't touch me?" I said. I saw how quickly she moved her hand.

I stared into my mother eyes and I started to skip up and down. "Mommy, can I ask you, a question?" "What is it?" mother ask. "What is sin" Sakura answer. "What would your answer be?" As a parent. "Mommy I'm waiting for my answer," Sakura said. "Sakura what? kind of a question is this, you're asking me. You should be asking me kids question. For example, why is the sky blue?"

"Mommy I want to know" I answer. "Why?" she asks. "I see people killing each other on television. And when we go to church the preacher reads the bible, he says that god will forgive us for our sin, if we have an honest heart, to ask for forgiveness" I explain. "Please answer me," I ask. "Okay," she answers.

"Sakura sin is something bad and is against god. The world is full of sin and it continues to revolve around us, no matter what? we do. Are sin will hunts us down like a prey ready to swallow us to takes into the pits of hell" mother explains. This the best answer you will give to a child.

What? the fuck! I was waiting for a different type of answer. For example, sin is something bad and cause tears in god eyes. Promise me you be good and stay out of trouble and when you get older I will give you a better explanation.

I stop skipping I saw mother staring at me. She spoke " Sakura tell me what do you think about sin," she asks. "Through my eyes, I don't see sin, I see myself surrounded by love and family. And I also see myself getting cuts and bruises after falling off the swings or getting into a fight. And eating ice-cream with my sisters" I replied. "That your answer to my question," she said. As she laughs at me. "Yeah, mother" I answer. "Do you want to know something?" she said. As she whispers into my ear. "I commit a lot of sin growing up and one of them is having sex with your father, I was visiting my doctor to have an abortion. But...your father stop me from having an abortion. He was so happy that he was going to be a father of triplets. I was fuming anger against your father of not let me end your sister's life and yours, as well" she said. "You know what? mother, I happy that father did want us, and you can burn in hell for being an evil bitch. And don't see me in your funeral" I said. As I whisper back into her ear.

I heard mother making a hissing sound like a snake. And she spoke "I'm going to spank your butt until is all red," she said. A loud smack echo through the air. "I HATE YOU" I SHOUTED WITH AN ANGER VOICE. I run away from mother to hide behind another tree to cried like if there was no tomorrow.

The end of the flashback.

Shayla P.O.V

I can't believe my own mother didn't want us at all. If one day god bless me of having children. I will never think about having an abortion. Because I want to be mother some day. I can see myself being a mother of two or three children. And I will not be a shame to breastfeed them. "I agree with you Shayla," Ino said. "Me too!" Sakura replied.

Sakura P.O.V

I made a clapping sound bring Ino and Shayla back to earth. I saw Ino jumping from her seat like a frog. "Don't scare me like that?" she said. "I'm so sorry" I replied. I heard my sister Shayla yelling at me. "Sakura I almost had a heart attack," she said. "I'm so sorry Shayla " I answer. I have another flashback. But ...this one is a happy one. "Tell us Ino and Shayla shouted in unison.

Another Flashback:

I and my sisters Shayla and Ino were only 12 years old, Luciano the chauffeur, he was the one that will pick us up after school. He will take us to the park to play for awhile and when I and my sisters heard the ice cream truck we will chase it.

I will buy an orange cream, I don't know why? I love to eat them, was it for the orange flavor. My sister Ino will get a pineapple flavor ice-cream. And Shayla will buy a strawberry flavor ice-cream. We will rush back to sit under a tree to enjoyed are ice-cream treat. We will give out a small moan. When are taste bud were going wild? Just by thinking if the men we meet someday. Will taste so sweet like ice-cream.

Luciano will wait for us to finish eating are ice cream. As he feeds popcorn to some of the pigeons nearby. Mother didn't allow us to eat ice-cream. She said that if we eat some ice-cream. We will get fat and ugly. And no boys will love us for your figure.

I didn't give a fuck what? she said. If I wanted to eat ice cream I will buy some, I wanted to enjoy my childhood. Mother was keeping us from having fun and enjoying life. She was making mines and my sister lives a living nightmare. She was a terrible mother that didn't care about us.

My parents were into high society with their fake smiles, they can hide their truth identity just like the rest of the rich people. I and my sisters hated it how they kiss everyone ass just to get that attention. If the Uchiha invited my parents for a party at their mansion. My mother would drink a full bottle of tequila in front of them. And father to smoke one fat cigar.

There was no Sunday we didn't go to church. Mother always wears her pearls just to show off. Where she came from. And father will wear one of his Armani business suits.

I can't hear my mother annoying voice "sweetie wear your best Sunday dress, the same for your sisters" she said. I lost count how many times we walked through those doors. And took a seat on those fucking benches. As we listen to the pastor preach. As he stands in front of the altar behind him a wooden cross.

I and my sisters will stare at the wooden cross, inside are minds we will pray to him " forgive us for living in a life full of high society, we rather live under a bridge, and work in a coffee shop" amen. We continue to stare at the wooden cross. And continue to pray for the years transcurred. But...I know inside my heart the figure on the cross, doesn't hear us at all.

You have to look up at the sky and knock on his door and the real Jesus will answer the door. He is the only one that can save you. We're the ones that make are problems bigger than they are. Instead of making them smaller to be able, to carry them on our shoulder.

I had just one question that was popping inside my head. "Why? do you go to church, if you continue to sin, and it will continue to consume you," I ask. "The only answer I got in return was silent."

"What? I don't like about my parents, they think by writing a fat check, with the name church, will save their asses from not entering the gates of hell. Later on, their sin will catch up with them. There were a couple of times, I saw mother with white powder stains on her nose. And I can see how her perky nipples will show through her dress. I knew it she sleep with other men because father will not satisfy her sexual needs. I know no women will forget to wear a bra. The only way women will forget to wear a bra if she trying to seduce a man to make love to her.

Mother was turning into one greedy ass bitch, that was interesting in living the high society getting involved in sex and drugs. She forgot how to be a mother. I miss being stuck in bed. And I also miss her kisses. She will cover her sins like a thick blanket. But...she will speak with venom towards father if she finds out that father has been cheating on her. She will cut his privates, I heard her telling him once.

Father was not afraid of her. He was more concern of ending up without his manhood. No wonder father will be hiding his lipsticks marks from mother. When they came home after a social event. Mother was becoming an addict to her high society life.

The years transcurred I wanted to attend a regular high school, with my sisters, but mother suggested it will be better for us to go, to rich school to fit in with the rest of the rich and young people.

The end of the Flashback.

I remember that was a good memory. And I hope are men do taste like ice-cream" Ino said. "I hope so too!" Shayla and Sakura shouted in unison. "Do you remember what happen in school today?" Sakura said. "Yeah, Ino and Shayla" replied. "Do you want to remember what we did" before coming outside to be topless" Sakura ask. "I will speak," Shayla said. "Go ahead we're listening" Ino and Sakura shouted in unison

Another Flashback:

Shayla P.O.V

I remember being bored at school. And I took a breath before I spoke. "This suck," Shayla said. "What do you mean Shayla?" Ino ask. "We have to pretend to be spoiled rich girls, just to fit in with the rest of the high society stuck ups. I rather burn a car and go to jail for it. Or get into a fight with a couple of girls to get some detention" Shayla explain. "I feel the same way," Sakura said. "Let's do something mischief, that will get us in trouble," Ino said. "What do you mean Ino?" Shayla ask. "When school is over let's throw a couple of rocks, to break a couple of windows. And getting a good spanking by mother" she explains. "Count me in" Sakura replied. "Me too! Shayla replied.

The end of Flashback.

The end of the day, Sakura, Shayla, and Ino quickly headed out of the school building. As soon as they walked outside. The smell of cigarettes triggers their noses. Their eyes begin to search for a couple of medium sized rocks. Sakura was the first one to throw the first rock towards the first window it made a crack. Shayla was the second one to throw a rock it hit the second window. And it made a crack. Ino was the last person to throw a rock and the rock hit the third window. And it made a crack. They continue to throw rocks to make the cracks bigger. The sounds of shatter glass can be heard. As the rocks continue to hit the windows.

"That felt so good. I felt like a normal child, doing something that I love to do, instead of following mother rules to act like rich kids, that raised their pinkie to drink a hot cup of tea," Ino said.

"I'm bad," Shayla said, as she did a moonwalk.

"I want to do it again," Sakura said.

Tenten gives a couple of claps towards, Sakura, Shayla, and Ino " I wish I had the guts to do what? you did," she said. "The same here!" a couple of students shouted from the crowd.

"I hate being rich," Susie said.

"I want to get fucking drunk Marcus said. But...no I have to be a good little boy, for my stuck up parents," he said.

"I wanted to get high on weed, and have a threesome with Marcus and Fernando," Sofia said. As she licks her lips. When she looks at Marcus and Fernando looking at her with lust in their eyes.

"Hello Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura turns around searching for the voice. Who? called her name. There he was 31-years old, millionaire Sasuke, Uchiha his raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. And his eyes were covered by dark shades. He was dress in a turquoise slim fit, Italian virgin wool suit. And his beard was nicely trim and he was smoking a cigar. He is also the owner of his family company.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura ask. "I'm here to ask you on a date?" he replied. "What? did you said, Sakura ask." "I'm here to ask you on a dinner date, I will not repeat myself" he replied "No," Sakura said. "I haven't ask you yet Sakura" Sasuke replied. "Leave me alone and I don't give a shit Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I like you since you were 10-years old. And I was 21-years old," Sasuke said. "I don't give a shit, I don't like you. And you're an annoying rich asshole" Sakura replied. "You're also a stuck up bitch Sakura" Sasuke answer.

Sakura slaps him hard on his face, "I'm not a bitch and I'm not like you or my parents. I rather burn a building with my sisters and go to jail for it, or break a window just like I did right know. And get a good spanking" she explains.

"One more thing Sasuke, I forgot to mention, I'm only 17-years old. And you're a 31-years old man. Your ass will be sitting inside a jail cell" she said. As she pushed him away from her to walk towards the parking lot. "You will be mine no matter the price, I have to pay for you," Sasuke said.

"Fuck you!, I'm not for sale and I will never be your Sasuke" Sakura replied. "Let's go Shayla and Ino," Sakura shouted.

Choji his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his eyes were covered by dark shades. He was dress in a black colored slim fit, stretch virgin wool suit by boss. His beard was nicely trim. He was a 30-year old. He is also the owner of his family company.

Choji whisper in Ino right ear, you will be mine. I will pay the price to have you" he said. Ino slaps Choji hard across his face. "Fuck you too! I will never be yours" Ino said.

Gaara just rubbed his right cheek, with his right hand, his red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. And his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. He was dress in a dark gray, regular fit, virgin wool suit by boss. He is 30-years old and the owner of his family company name Suna. "You will also be mine Shayla" Gaara whisper in her right ear," he said. "STAY AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE" SHAYLA SHOUTED WITH ANGER, TOWARDS GAARA

The sound of Harleys can be heard as they enter a busy street.

An hour has passed by Sakura, Shayla, and Ino arrived at their mansion.

"Principal Iruka called," Mebuki said. "What did he want?" Ino ask. "He told me that you three broke a couple of windows," Mebuki said, as she points a finger. " Who? gives a fuck Mebuki they are just windows," Ino said. "Don't talk like that Ino?" Mebuki said. "You can't tell me, how to talk mebuki" Ino replied. "I'm your mother," Mebuki said. "You don't act like one" Shayla replied. I been there for you girls" Mebuki said. "Please don't make us laugh mother" Sakura replied.

"I had enough, you three deserve a good spanking, for breaking the school windows, bend over and pulled over your skirts girls," Mebuki said. Spanking sounds can be heard, as Mebuki hits them hard on their butt cheeks.

"Mother hits like a 70-year old lady" Inner-Ayaka said inside Sakura mind. "I agree with you" Inner-Akane replied. "She one crazy bitch" Inner-Ayano said.

"I wish there was a handsome man with blue eyes, making love to me from behind, as he spanks me," Sakura said, through her mental link.

"I wish the same Sakura to have a handsome man with red eyes making love to me from behind, as he spanks me" Shayla replied.

"Me too! I want to have a handsome man with a pineapple shape ponytail, making love to me from behind, as he spanks me" Ino said. "It's better than having mother spanking us" they answer in unison.

Mother words sounded like the charlie brown cartoons, (blah, blah,blah) she was saying that we, were lucky that father will pay for the windows. And we will continue to go to that rich school.

"Stop Mebuki, they had enough punishment" father said.

"Go to your rooms girls mother," Said.

"Sorry about that girls," Kizashi said, as he kissed his girls on their forehead.

"I hate this place," Shayla said. As she climbs the stairs.

"I feel the same way," Sakura said. As she climbs the stairs.

"I feel the same way" Ino replied, as she climbs the stairs.

"Why are you so cold to them Mebuki?" Kizashi ask. "I'm not cold, I need to teach them a lesson" she replied. "Have you every broken a window, to get some attention?" Kizashi ask. "No" she replied. "That means you were never young," he said. "I was young too!" she replied. "Tell me what did you do?" he asks. "I drink a beer" Mebuki answer. "Bullshit that is nothing," Kizashi said. "Tell me what did you did, when you were young Kizashi?" Mebuki ask.

"I had sex with different girls when I was growing up, and I drink my first beer with my father, and also smoke my first joint" he explains. "I see," she said.

"Let them be young for once" Kizashi ask. "No" someone has to keep them on a leash and to be discipline and married a millionaire, to continue to live a high society life" she explains.

"What did you call me," she asks. "You're one cold hearted bitch" he replied.

Kizashi acted differently towards his daughters, compared to his wife Mebuki, that was cold hearted. She was only interested in her rich world. And getting involved with drugs and having sex with a different man. Kizashi was a warm and loveable man. And he will spend hours inside his billionaire company. And he will find millions of excuses to escaped his wife.

 **AN: Indecent proposal**

 **Sakura, Shayla, Ino are triplets that were born and raised in a high society life of the rich and famous, their worst nightmare comes true, when their greedy mother Mebuki sold them, to Sasuke Uchiha, Choji Akimichi, and Gaara. Sakura, Shayla, and Ino at age 17-years old will meet, three handsome men by the name of Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru Namikaze, Uzumaki, they fall deeply in love with them and they make an indecent proposal to save them from their worst nightmare, of being Sasuke, Choji, and Gaara wives.**

 **AN: Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru are 37-year-old billionaires, they're the owner of the family business, there is a difference between Sasuke, Choji, and Gaara they're not snobby or act greedy. They will come later as the story progress and this is not a Sasuke and Sakura story, a Naruto and Sakura love story, takes in a more civilized world. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I love the favorite and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**

 **AN 1: Ayaka, Akane, Ayano are Inner triplets and Ayano is Ino Inner persona.**

 **AN 2: This how I see the world through someone eyes besides my own, I' believe in god, but you know that there are people that attend church and after service they end up drinking or committing the same sin over and over again.**

 **AN 3: Shayla is my character she is Sakura sister and she is the opposite of Sakura. Shayla has dark red colored eyes and red and black with pink highlights. I added her in some of my stories to be Menma pairing. Ino has blond hair with black highlights. Sakura has pink and black highlights.**

 **AN 4: Sasuke, Choji, and Gaara are Millionaires. And Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru are billionaires.**


	2. Chapter 2 Burning down the classroom

Chapter 2 Burning a classroom

Sakura P.O.V

I ask my mother one simple question. "Why she didn't cook anymore?" She gives me a stupid answer. "Sakura I don't want to break a nail, does why? I hired chefs to make your meals" she said.

I look at her like she was the dumbest person in the whole world. Beside dumb and dumber, that movie cracks me up. I couldn't stop laughing, I end up peeing on Tenten carpet. Thank god she forgives me but... she told me that next time, she will not give me too much soda to drink. Mother didn't let us drink soda. She will ask the chef to make us natural juices, made of strawberries or carrots.

"Why you ask Sakura," she said.

I give her a good answer, "mother I remember you love to cook. And I miss those chocolate cookies. You used to make that why?"

She stares at me "that was before your father started his own company" she said.

I wish I can tell mother put on your apron. And. walked your ass towards the kitchen. And make me a meal.

I and my two sisters Shayla, and Ino were sore from mother spanking. But ...it didn't stop us from doing the things we love. Being ourselves before Luciano takes us to school. We were forced by mother to eat some breakfast.

I was talking to Shayla if she finishes with her math assignment. When mother yelled at me "Sakura don't eat with your mouthful" she said.

I open my mouth wide " see food mother" I replied.

"That disgusting Sakura," she said.

Ino gives me a high five.

Shayla stuck her tongue at mother.

Father was laughing his face was covered by the newspaper.

"Get out of here!" mother said.

"Bye daddy" I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye daddy" Shayla give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye daddy" Ino also give him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later mebuki," we said unison.

"No goodbye kiss," she said.

"Fuck no," we said in unison.

"Come over here!" she said, so I can spank your butts.

An hour has passed by at school.

"This is so boring," Ino said. As she looks at the clock on the wall.

"I rather open a frog, instead of listening to Charlie Brown teacher," Shayla said.

Sakura was throwing paper airplanes, back and forth to Sofia.

Second period

"Please someone shot me" Ino ask.

"Shayla was painting her fingernails a dark red.

"Sakura was snoring quietly.

Third period

Ino was french kissing Lucas under her desk.

Shayla was doing a crossword puzzle.

Fourth period

"This school is so fucking boring" Ino shouted.

"I agree with you" Sofia replied.

Sakura and Shayla were having a thumb fight.

Fifth hour lunch time.

"Food fight" someone shouted, as he throws mashed potato towards, Marcus.

Marcus throws back some peas.

I throw a piece of bread towards Ino, she was sitting across from me.

Shayla throws her chocolate milk at Candy, it spills all over her hair.

Thank god principal Iruka lets it slide, just this once.

Sixth period.

"Not this again," Ino said.

"I'm ready to jump a window," Shayla said.

"I will join you," Sakura said.

Seventh period

Ino was banging her forehead on her desk.

Shayla had her legs on her desk, as she relaxes.

Sakura was blowing bubbles.

Eight periods.

Ino was praying for the time, to passed by quickly.

Shayla was yawning.

Sakura was planning on burning the school.

"Yey Ino" Sakura shouted.

"What? " she replied.

"Do you want to another mischief?" she asks.

"Yeah, Ino" answer.

"Don't forget me" Shayla shouted.

"Come over here! to my desk" Sakura ask.

Ino, Shayla approach Sakura desk.

Sakura whisper in a low voice for no one else can hear them.

"We going to blow up a classroom," she said.

"How?" Ino ask.

"We going to burn a trash can. And we're going to pour some alcohol. And we also going to steal some chemical from science class. And spill them on top of the garbage" she explains.

"That sounds like fun," Shayla said.

"Let's go for it" they shouted in unison.

The bell ring and Sakura, Shayla, Ino went upstairs were science class was, and they notice it was still open. They quickly run inside and grabbed some chemicals and run out. Before someone catch them. And then they grabbed some rubbing alcohol from health class. They walked towards a big garbage can. They added newspaper and they spill the chemicals on top of the newspaper. And including the alcohol. They did the same to two more garbage cans. But instead of adding newspaper they added books.

Tenten helps them by burning a piece of paper, with her lighter. And she tosses it into the first garbage can.

Marcus adds several books and cartons. And he tosses it inside the second garbage can. He spills the chemicals all over. Before burning them.

Fernando dips a cigarette into the alcohol. And he lite the cigarette with his lighter. And he tosses it at the last garbage can.

Sakura pushed one of the garbage can into one of the empty classrooms.

Shayla did the same with the second garbage can.

Ino did the same with the last garbage can.

"Fire" Sakura shouted, as she walked out of the school building.

"Fire Ino shouted, as she skipped her away out of the school building.

"Fire Shayla shouted, as she runs out of the school building.

A couple of fire explosion can be heard. A door flew out making a huge whole on the wall. Window bursting into tiny pieces.

"Marcus, Fernando, Sofia, Tenten, Neji, and Rock lee, were giving high five, to Shayla, Sakura, and Ino.

Hello, Sakura" Sasuke said.

Sakura tap on her forehead, as she shaken her head.

"What wrong Sakura?" Sasuke ask.

"It's you" she answers.

"You're not happy to see me?" he asks.

"No" she answers.

"Why?" he asks.

"You're annoying, I already told that" she answer.

"What are you doing here!?" she asks.

"I'm here to ask you again, on a dinner date" he answers.

"No" I already have plans to eat out with my parents," she said.

"Okay tomorrow," he said.

"Never" she answers.

"Ino will you go out with me on a dinner date?" Choji ask.

"No" she answers.

Shayla, will you go out with me on a dinner date?" Gaara ask.

"No" Shayla answer.

"Let's go, girls, Luciano is here!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura, Ino, Shayla wave goodbye to Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Sofia, Lucas, Fernando, Marcus " see you guys tomorrow they shouted in unison.

"Bye, they all shouted in unison.

An hour has passed by at Star wok.

Sakura was eating shrimp fried rice, chow mein, teriyaki chicken. She was licking her fingers.

Shayla was eating shrimp fried rice, broccoli beef, teriyaki chicken.

Ino was eating house fried rice, lemon chicken, chow mein.

Mebuki took a sip of her champagne class.

Kizashi was smoking a fat cigar.

"Excuse me I need to go, to the ladies room," Mebuki said, as she stands up heading towards the restroom. Inside she was snorting cocaine. Her cell phone begins to ring it was Sasuke Uchiha. "Hello, Sasuke what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I just called to tell you, that Sakura, Shayla, and Ino burn a couple of classrooms at school, I was a witness to their mischief plan," he said. He was lying under his tongue. He was not there when it begin. Following Sasuke called. Choji and Gaara called to snitch on them.

"Thank you, for let me know," she said.

"No problem" he answers.

Mebuki cell phone begin to ring again, it was principal Iruka. She answers it with a "hello, Iruka, what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mebuki, there was a fire at the school. And your three daughters were involved. I saw the school video. And I also received a called from Sasuke Uchiha, informing me what happen?" Iruka explain.

"I'm sorry about that principal Iruka," she said.

"It okay I understand" they're looking for some attention," he said.

Mebuki stormed out of the ladies restroom, breathing out fire. She had an angry look.

Kizashi, Shayla, Sakura, Ino were waiting for Mebuki by the restaurant entrance. "What wrong?" Kizashi ask.

"I will tell you when we get to the mansion" she answers.

There was not a lot of traffic, It didn't take Luciano to arrived at Haruno's Mansion.

"YOU THREE GET INSIDE THE HOUSE KNOW," SHE SAID WITH ANGER.

"What going? Kizashi asks again

"I received a called from Sasuke Uchiha and two more by the names of Choji, and Gaara they told me that they saw Sakura, Shayla, and Ino burning up a couple of classroom at school, and I also received a called from principal Iruka, that he saw the school video" she explains.

"Mebuki doesn't have a cow, they didn't kill anyone" Kizashi answer.

"You're not going to do anything about it?" she asks.

"No" he answers.

"Why?" she asks

"Everyone does crazy shit. When they're growing up. I have done this before in high school" he replied.

"That's you Kizashi my girls are going to be punished," she said.

"STRIP GIRLS KNOW," SHE SAID WITH AN ANGER VOICE, AS SHE POINTED A FINGER AT THEM.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino removed their blouse, and bra, leaving only their skirt. "Kneel on the floor, with your hands up?" she asks.

"They did what? their mother told them to do.

Mebuki begins to slash them with her whip.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino begin to cry from the pain.

Kizashi roar with anger, as he pushed Mebuki out of the way, for her to stop hitting them.

"Girls get dress, he said.

"Luciano" Kizashi called.

"You called me sir" Luciano answer.

"Yes take my daughters out of here!" he asks.

"Yes sir"Luciano replied.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino quickly followed, Luciano from behind, as the headed towards the limousine. They turned to face their mother and they shouted with anger "I HATE YOU MOTHER" THEY SAID IN UNISON.

Kizashi grabbed Mebuki from her neck, as he begins to choke her. And he stared at her with madness, as he begins to speak, "don't you every hit my daughter's you bitch, I'm going to file for divorce and I'm taking my daughters with me, I will leave you without anything" he said.

Mebuki bows down as she was worshiping, Kizashi feet. She begins to speak "I'm sorry I got out of control, give me one more chance, I promised you I will change," she said, as she gives him fake crocodile tears.

"I will give you another chance Mebuki. But...if you fuck up again. I will kick you out" he replied.

Sasuke cell phone begin to ring, he answers it with a "hello what can I do for you?" he said. "Hello Sasuke is me Kizashi I just called to tell you STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS ASSHOLE, YOU CAUSED MEBUKI TO GET OUT OF CONTROL AND END UP HITTING THEM WITH HER ,WHIP," HE SAID WITH AN ANGER VOICE. Two more cell phone ring and Kizashi told Choji and Gaara the same thing, he told Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Kizashi I will stay away. He was lying under his tongue.

"I'm sorry Kizashi I will stay away from Ino," Choji said. But...he was lying under his tongue.

"I'm sorry Kizashi I will stay away from Shayla," Gaara said. But...he was lying under his tongue.

An hour has passed by at Konoha park.

The park was full of living, small children playing on the playground. Little girls were being pushed by little boys from behind as they giggle. A young man around his 20's he was throwing a frisbee to his dog. Another part of the park two opposite team one by name Sand and the second team by name clouds were playing a soccer game.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino were sitting under a shaded tree, as they hug each other to calm their pain, their eyes were full of tears.

"Hate her" they shouted in unison

"She is not the same loving mother," Ino said.

"I don't care if she is my mother, I will knock the shit out of her," Sakura said.

"I agree with you Sakura," Shayla said.

Luciano was keeping an eye on them, as he sat on a bench feeding the birds.

Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru were running, a lap around the park. A young women with black and white highlights, she waves to Naruto, Menma, and Naruto as she passed by them. When they passed by and heard a couple of cries. They stop running and they headed towards the cries.

"Are you okay little one?" Naruto said. As he stared at Sakura beautiful green eyes.

"No" she answers him.

Menma was staring at Shayla red eyes, "what wrong little one?" he ask, as he seen her tears.

"Mother hit me" she answers him.

"Why?" he asks.

"I did something bad at school" she replied.

Shikamaru was staring directly into Ino blue eyes, "what wrong little one" he said.

"I'm sad" mother doesn't love us" she answer.

"How old are you little one" Naruto ask.

"I just turned 17 years old" she answers him.

"They're children," Menma said.

"Can I hug your little one?" Naruto ask.

Sakura crawl towards Naruto to let him hug her.

Luciano was about to get up and walked towards them. when Sakura give him an okay look. He sat back down again.

"Is he your father?" Menma ask.

"No" he is are chauffeur" Shayla answer.

Naruto was hugging Sakura from behind. She begins to cry more from the pain.

"Is something hurting your little one" he ask.

"Yes," she answers.

"Can you show me?" he ask.

Sakura removed her blouse to show him. Naruto was shocked by seeing the slashes.

"Who did this to you little one?" he asks.

"Mother" she answers.

"Why?" he asks.

"I and my sisters burned three garbage can. And we end up putting it in a classroom, it made an explosion that a door flew out. And made a huge hole on the wall. And all the glass windows broke into tiny pieces. Sasuke was the one who?snitch on us and two more people by names of Choji and Gaara. And besides mother got a called from principal Iruka" she explains.

"How do you know Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto ask.

"My parents and his parents are good friends. And they attend social events together, plus Sasuke likes me since I was 10-years old and he was 21 years old. He doesn't leave me alone every day he goes to my school. And ask me out on a dinner date. And I tell him no. He so annoying" she explains.

"Do you know Sasuke" Sakura ask.

"Yeah" Naruto answer.

Naruto whisper in Menma left ear, "bring the medical kit" he asks.

A couple of minutes have passed by. Menma was coming back. He was carrying a medical bag.

"What is that?" Sakura ask.

"Is a medical bag" Naruto replied.

"Are you a doctor" she ask.

"Yes little one" he answers.

"Will you give me permission to heal your wounds, he asks.

"Sakura give him a small nod.

"Little one removed your bra and covered your breasts with your hands," he said.

Sakura did what? Naruto told her to do.

"Do you trust me" Naruto ask

"Yes," Sakura answer.

Naruto spoke " Sakura first I'm going to wash your back by pouring some water, to removed any blood stains, then I'm going to spray a disinfectant spray. And the final step will be for me to rub some ointment for any inflammation of the skin" he explains.

Sakura gives out a small cried from the pain.

"Sorry if I hurt you," Naruto said. As he finishes rubbing the ointment.

"It's okay" she answers.

"What flavor lollipop you like?" Naruto ask.

Sakura answer "orange"

Naruto gives her an orange flavor lollipop. And he gives her two smiling stickers, for being a good girl. Sakura placed them on her nipples because Naruto told her, she can't but her bra back. Plus her blouse was transparent.

"I hate to see you cried," Naruto said.

"Why?" she asks, with tears in her eyes.

Naruto whisper in her left ear " I'm deeply in love with you little one" Naruto answer.

"You're a stranger and how can you be in love with me?" she asks.

"Naruto whispers again in her left ear, I and my brothers were running a lap around the park one day, and I saw you and two more girls sitting next to you, under a shady tree. And you were eating an orange ice cream, that day, I fell deeply in love with you" he explains.

"I was 12-years old back then" she whispers back in his ear.

"I know little one" he answers.

"How old are you Naruto" Sakura ask.

"I'm will be 37 years old in October" he replied.

"You're older than me by 20-years," she said. As she begins to count her finger.

"I know little one don't worry, I will wait for you. When you turned 18-years old" he answers.

Sakura gives him a small nod. And a thank you for healing her wounds.

Sakura spoke " we can be friends for right know. And then when I turned 18 or 19. We can start dating, " she said.

"It's fine with me," he said. As he wipes her tears.

Menma was also hugging Shayla. He also heals her wounds.

Shikamaru was also hugging Ino. He also heals her wounds.

"Can I ask your name little one?" Naruto said.

"My name is Sakura Senju Haruno" she answers.

"Are you related to Lady Tsunade Senju" he ask

"She is my grandmother" she answers.

"What your name may I ask," Sakura said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki" he replied.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too! little one" Naruto replied.

"Those two idiots over there, are my brothers Menma and Shikamaru we're triplets," Naruto said.

"Those crybabies over there, are my sisters. Shayla and Ino we're also triplets" Sakura replied.

Luciano cell phone begin to ring. "He answers with a "hello, what? can I do for you Mr. Haruno," Luciano said?

"Luciano how are my girls" Kizashi ask.

"They're doing okay" he answers.

"Where are you Luciano" Kizashi ask.

"We're at the park" he replied.

"Have you took them to see a doctor" Kizashi ask.

"No sir" Luciano replied.

"Why?" Kizashi ask.

"You don't want the police all over your ass, asking you question about child abuse" he answer.

"You have a point Luciano" Kizashi replied.

"What are my daughters doing Luciano?" Kizashi ask.

"They're under a shade tree talking to three older men" he answers.

"Go watch them before they get raped, Luciano. Because if something happens to them. I will cut off your balls and feed them to my dog. You better get your ass over there and ask who? those guys are," he said

"Yes, sir Luciano" answer. He didn't want to end up without his balls. So he quickly rushes towards the shady tree were Sakura, Shayla, and Ino were sitting.

"Excuse me sir Luciano tap on Naruto shoulder. May I ask why? are you here! hugging Sakura" he said.

"I and my two brothers Menma and Shikamaru were running a lap around the park when, we heard a couple of small cries of pain coming from this direction, so we stop and ask if they were okay. I ask permission if she will let me hug her. And she said it was fine, I also heal her wounds. She told me what? happen. I and my two brothers are doctors, don't worry we ask permission to heal them" Naruto explain.

"Kizashi spoke: Luciano asks him, his name," he said.

"May I ask your name sir" Luciano ask.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki.

"Let me talk to him, Luciano?" Kizashi ask.

"Hello, Naruto Namikaze, Uzumaki" Kizashi said.

"Hello," Naruto replied.

Kizashi spoke: "Naruto how are your parents Kushina and Minato" Kizashi ask.

"Fine sir" Naruto replied.

"How do you know my parents," he asks.

"I and your father Minato go way back. We have done some crazy shit during our high school years. So we also did the same thing my daughters did with the garbage can. And other stuff as well. We become good friends. And I and my wife Mebuki have attended a couple of social events with your parents. And also have eating dinner at your parent's mansion" he explains.

"I have seen you before, are you Kizashi Haruno?" he asks.

"Yes sir" Kizashi replied.

"I merge my company with yours, he said.

"I see" Naruto replied.

Kizashi spoke: " thank you, Naruto for healing my daughter wounds. And for being there to soothe her pain. you're a good man, I'm grateful for that," he said.

"Your welcome. And keep your crazy ass bitch wife, away from Sakura and his sisters" Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry about that" Kizashi answers

"May I speak with Luciano" Kizashi ask.

Naruto passed the cellphone back to Luciano.

Kizashi spoke: "Luciano stop by at a burger king or a Mcdonalds for them to eat something. Before bringing them home," he said.

"Yes sir" he answers.

Luciano spoke: "Let's go Sakura, Shayla, and Ino. Your father wants me to stop by at a Mcdonalds or Burger king. Before stopping at the mansion," he said.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said. As she tip-toe, to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome" he answers.

"May I have your Number" Naruto ask.

"Sure Naruto" Sakura answer.

Sakura gives Naruto her number and he saves it under his contact and Sakura also ask for his number. And Naruto with a smile on his lips. He gives her, his phone number. She saves it under her contact.

"Call me," she said. As she put two fingers close to her ear.

Naruto gives her a small nod.

At the Haruno mansion

Lady Tsunade was breathing fire like a dragon. She came storming through the door. Mebuki she pointed a finger towards her daughter " don't you ever put a finger on my granddaughters" she said. As she gives her a punch in her guts, sending her flying. Her body hit the wall and made a huge hole.

A little devil appears on top of Mebuki shoulder, as he pushed the good angel away. He begins to speak in her right ear "Tell your mother your "sorry for hitting your daughters, it will not happen again" he said with malice in his voice.

"Sorry mother it will not happen," she said. She was lying under the tongue.

"I'm so proud of you, for being a good liar," he said

"Thank you" she replied.

"An hour has passed by Sakura, Shayla, and Ino were already sleep.

At the Namikaze, Uzumaki Mansion.

Naruto, Menma, and Shikamaru were playing dominoes and drinking some tequila, as they smoke their pipes.

"I was thinking about all of the girls that I have dated in the past. Some of them were all interest in my money. And got greedy, and you know something as he pointed a finger toward Menma and Shikamaru, some of them were not good in love making, some of them fake their orgasm, that turned me off from continuing fucking them" Naruto explain.

"I can tell Sakura is different from the rest of the girls, I have dated before. I can tell she is not greedy. She coming from a Multi-Billionaire family," Naruto said.

"I feel the same way with Shayla" Menma replied.

"Me too! I feel the same way with Ino" Shikamaru said.

Naruto spoke: "I have never fallen deeply in love with a girl before, what I feel for Sakura is so deep. I hope she feels the same way," he said. As he takes a puff of his pipe.

"Shikamaru spoke: I'm over heels for that blonde, I never thought I will end up falling deeply in love with her. I hope she feels the same way for me," he said. As he takes a sip of his tequila.

"Menma spoke: "Since that day I saw her eating her strawberry ice cream. And I stared into her red eyes. I felt like I was being trapped inside a love spell. I knew I have fallen deeply in love for Shayla. I hope she feels the same way for me" he said. as he takes a puff of his pipe.

 **AN: Here the second chapter for this story, I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I love the favorite and followers more. Let your imagination soar.**


	3. Chapter 3 I dream about you

Sakura P.O.V

My mother during the years turned into a cold-hearted person. Her body will slitter into the floor, like a snake making hissing sounds. Chasing a sacred mouse, ready to sink her fangs into his flesh, spilling out her poison sending him to his death.

Sakura Flashback

I remember like it was yesterday. I rubbed my eyes couple of times. I saw how the mansion was fading away. All of the sudden I was no longer inside my home. I was inside a snake pit being surrounded by a variety of snakes. I felt some snakes slittering underneath me. The sound of hissing can be heard all over the snake pit. I turned around I saw a large snake making a hissing sound as she slash us from behind with its tongue. I felt her poison sinking into our skin. Every time her whip touches are skin. Her fangs scraped are skin causing it to bleed from his wounds.

I rubbed my eyes again. I saw how the snake pit slowly fades away. I was back inside my mansion. I heard Ino and Shayla screaming from the pain. I was also screaming at the top of my lungs. I felt I was about to pass out from to much pain. We felt the poison burning are skin. We were grateful that father was there to protect us from are mother wrath. And if it was not for Naruto and his two brothers. Menma and Shikamaru for healing are wound. And being there to soothe our pain. Are bodies will be marked for life from mother poison.

When Naruto was hugging me and whispering in my ears soothing words of comfort. I can see myself walking out from a dark tunnel towards the light. There was something about him, that will bring me happiness. And love into my life, in a different way. Showing me his world were I can be me.

End of Sakura Flashback.

It's was friday night, I can hear mother giving out orders to the servants, on what? to make for dinner. "Maria we're having baked chicken," she said. "Alfredo some mash potato," she said. "Samuel put some rolls" inside the oven," she said. "Manuel puts some red wine on ice," she said.

"HURRY UP PEOPLE" SHE SHOUTED WITH AN ANGRY VOICE. I saw how she give each one an evil eye. And snapping her fingers towards them. Before walking out of the kitchen. I can't stand her how she treats them just for being Mexicans.

I give a giggle when I saw Maria flipping her a birdie behind my mother back. And Manuel cursed every spanish word in the spanish dictionary. And Samuel and Carmen stuck their tongue at her. Alfredo tossed a knife towards her direction to slith her throat. I saw mother ducking her head. WITH AN ANGRY VOICE, SHE SHOUTED, WHO THROW A KNIFE AT ME?" SHE ASKS. "Sorry, it slips from my hands" Alfredo answer. "Don't let it happen again" she replied.

"Si señora" Alfredo answer.

"This is not funny Sakura," she said. As she heard my giggles. "For me it is Mebuki," I said. "I'm your mother Sakura have some respect," she said.

"No" I answer.

"Why? she asks.

"You don't deserve it" I replied.

"I do deserve it" she answers back.

"Give me a good reason to called you mother" I replied.

"You took care of you," she said.

"You hire a Nanny" I replied.

"Scratch that," she said.

"Who feed you?" she said.

"Maria, Alfredo, Samuel, and Manuel" I answer.

"Those are names of the chefs" she replied.

"Exactly Mebuki, " I answer

"Who dress you?" she asks

"The credit cards" I answer

"Are you being a smart ass?" she asks.

"No," I said. "You know that everything I said is that true. So that why? you don't deserve the title of being called a mother" I said.

"let me explain it in a different way," Sakura said.

"Explain to me" Mebuki replied

"I'm going to explain it in a simple way. So listen Mebuki, I'm not going to repeat myself," she said.

"I'm listening Sakura, " Mebuki said.

"If I was the one asking you the questions. For example "who took care me?" "your answer would of being me, instead of you asking me those questions. So that why? you don't deserve my respect or my sister's respect of calling you mother" she explains.

Mebuki tongue gives out a hiss and her body form an S shape.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" MEBUKI SHOUTED WITH AN ANGRY VOICE.

YOU KNOW SOMETHING MEBUKI, IF I'M A LITTLE BITCH, YOU'RE ONE BIG COLD-HEARTED BITCH" SAKURA REPLIED WITH AN ANGER VOICE.

"I need to talk to you Mebuki," Kizashi said.

"About what? she asks

"Who? you think you're of snapping your fingers, at Maria, Alfredo, Manuel, Samuel and Carmen. They work hard to provide us a meal and just because they're Mexicans. One more thing I need to said. Next time I hear you calling Sakura a little bitch. I will cut your fucking tongue. And I will feed it to are pitbulls and I will throw your ass on the street. And If see you snapping your fingers at Maria family again. I will also cut those fingers of yours. And feed them like hotdogs to are pitbulls" he explains. Giving her an evil eye.

"Thank you! daddy" Sakura give him a kiss, as she skipped in front of him.

"Stop skipping Sakura, this not a playground" Mebuki said.

"Ignored her," Kizashi said.

"Wear some clothes," Mebuki ask.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"Were your sisters" Kizashi ask.

"They're waiting for me for dance class, with Sasha" Sakura answer.

"You have fun, sweetie," he said. And give them a kiss for me on the forehead.

The sound of heels echo through the mansion, as Sakura took off run towards a large room, to meet her sisters Shayla, and Ino for their dance class.

"No running" Mebuki shouted. Sakura run faster ignoring her.

At the dance studio

"Sakura nice of you to joins us," Sasha said. Giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Sasha" Sakura replied.

Sasha was wearing a black tube shirt. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black briefs with a thin see-through skirt. That was open on both sides. Her legs were covered by black leggings with black pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids each side.

Shayla was wearing a red tube shirt. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black briefs with a thin-see through skirt. That was open on both sides. Her legs were covered by red legging with black pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side.

Ino was wearing a purple tube shirt. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black briefs with a thin see-through skirt. That was open on both sides. Her legs were covered by purple leggings with black pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side.

Sakura was wearing a black tube shirt. To complete the rest of her attire. She was wearing black briefs with a thin see-through skirt. That was open on both sides. Her legs were covered by orange leggings with black pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side.

Sakura saw her reflection in the huge mirror. As she stretches her right leg on top of the metal bar. She did the same with her left leg.

"Daddy wants me to give you guys, a kiss on the forehead," she said. As she placed one kiss on Shayla's forehead. And she also placed a kiss on Ino forehead.

"Sakura, Shayla, and Ino can I have your attention," Sasha said.

"Yes," Ma'am they said unison.

"Today we're going to continue are a lesson on pole dancing. Remember what? I said yesterday, we have to connect with the strip pole, be as one. Caress it with your body, as it was a man body. Touch every part of him with your body. Listening with your ears as he groans with desire It means he wants you. Look deep into his eyes as he lust for you, showing his love for you" Sasha explains.

A sensual music echo through the speakers, up and down Sakura, Shayla, Sasha and Ino. Their body went.

"Stop girls" Sasha shouted.

Sakura, Shayla, Sasha and Ino body slide down the strip pole.

"What wrong?" they ask.

"Nothing is wrong" she answers.

"Girls please stared at the huge mirror in front of you, keep staring this is only a test," Sasha said. "This test will help you to open your imagination. When it comes to fantasizing of having sex with a men. We called them wet dreams" Sasha explain

Imagine there are fours chairs in front of you. On each chair there are four hot and handsome man looking at your performance. Let your body to be free as it swirl around the strip pole. Show your sensual side as he stares into your eyes.

The room temperature rises up to 101 degrees fahrenheit. It begins to get very hot and steamy inside the room. The sound of sensual music can be heard on the back ground. You're no longer in the dance room. The atmosphere changes into a strip club. The bartender is bustling with drinks. Voices of man shouting from the top of their lungs. "Take off your clothes baby" a man voice said. "Touch yourself sweetheart" another man voice said.

Don't look back you hear footsteps approaching you. Keep looking at the image on the mirror. The four man behind you slowly begin to undress themselves. Their eyes are full of lust. And they're craving for you. Their getting closer and closer. You can't move they have you trap in a trance. Move your hips in a sensual way as he fondle both of your breasts from behind. Feel his tongue swirling inside your ear. Your body feels a small wave of pleasure running down. Your spine all the way down to your knees.

Then you feel his lips giving you butterfly kisses, all the way down to your shoulder. He begins to played a game of tug- of - war, tugging your upper and lower lips. With his tongue he licks your lips. Without thinking your mouth opens to invite his tongue in. You give out a small moan when you feel his tongue giving a small lick to our tongue.

All of the sudden your mind begins to play tricks on you. You see a clone that looks exactly the same as the guy behind you. He squeeze both of your breast together in his hand. With his tongue he licks on both of your nipples. A couple of moans escape from your lips.

The man behind you whispers in your ear "let's us love you, little one. With his thumb he rubs your clit's. And he begins to pump in and out with his index finger. And then he insert his middle finger doing the same pumping in and out. All types of feelings and emotions begin to surface as your body writhing from his touch. Sucking sounds can be heard. The second man continues sucking both of your breasts.

The man behind you whispers in your ear "Do you like how my fingers feel inside your pussy" he says. You answer him with a couple of moans. As he enters his ring finger pumping in and out of you. A loud pop can be heard as the second man release both of your breast. He is completely satisfied with your nectar from your breast. You look down on the second man. You see his tongue going in and out. He starring back at you with lust in eyes. "You taste so delicious baby", he said.

The man behind you murmur between the kiss. "Cum for me little one", he said. The second man looks up "Cum for me beautiful" he said. You fell your body give a out a quake as you release your juices on his fingers and on his tongue. Your feet feel like jello. You hear sucking sounds coming from both man. One of them is cleaning his fingers and the second one is cleaning your pussy from your juices. "You taste wonderful little one" both of them shouted in unison.

You're no longer inside the strip club. You feel your body landing on a soft bed with black silk covers. The man behind you whispers in your ear. "Are you ready for both us little one"? they both said unison. You respond with a nod. The smell of orange and cherry blossom triggers your nose. You notice there are several scent candles round the room. It begins to get very steamy and temperature rises to 102 degrees fahrenheit.

The man from behind you slowly enter his dick from behind. "Close your eyes for me gorgeous" he said. "Please relax" the second man said. You do what? they said. Closing your eyes and breathing in and out. You feel your inner walls being stretch as he enters. The second man grabs your right leg and he placed it on top of his shoulder. He enters his dick inside your pussy. You feel a sharp pain. Tears are being shed. "Relax for us little one and sorry for hurting you" they both said unison. "Let's us make love to you. The man from behind said.

The pain was replaced by waves of pleasure. You begin to moan from every thrust you received. Every part of your body has been touch by his hands and his mouth and his tongue. "Fuck me! harder" you said. You feel fading away into a paradise island. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks can be heard. Your skin is being kiss by a fresh breeze. Your body continues to received waves of pleasure and the moans get louder.

You hear two sexy male voices calling your name. "Little one cum for us," they both said unison. You feel your body quake to release your juices. "I'm cumming." "Wait for us little one," they both said unison. Both man give a couple of thrust before cumming.

You blink a couple of times as you look up at the night sky full of stars. You heard a loud explosion. The stars are no longer there. They are replease by words. I love you in this life and the next. As you and your two lovers cum together.

Hear a female voice calling your name "Sakura please wake up" she said. And you answer "let me stay here! with them. The female voice continue to call your name "Sakura please wake up" she said. But this time you feel her hands on top of your shoulders giving you a small shake.

The temperature of the room drop down. A cool breezed blows through the air ducts. Sakura opens her eyes to focus on her surrounding. She was back at the dance studio with her two sisters. Sasha was putting away the strip pole.

"That was breath taking," Sakura said. Her cheeks were blushing a shade of red. Her body felt like jello.

"It was amazing," Ino said. She was laying down on the wooden floor. Her chest was rising and falling.

"I will never forget this," Shayla said. Her cheeks were blushing a dark shade of red. Her body was sweaty.

Sasha spoke "I'm glad you enjoy it. Remember girls this was a test to open your mind. To received a wet dream everyone has them. It save batteries on the vibrator" she said.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino had a smile on their lips. They knew how to used their mind. To escaped to a sensual place. Were a handsome man was waiting for them, to give them pleasure.

A female voice echo through the speakers "Girls dinner is ready" she said.

"See you next friday girls" Sasha give them a smile.

"See you next friday Sasha" Sakura answer.

"Bye Sasha, see you next Friday," Ino said.

"Bye Sasha, see you next Friday," Shayla said.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino run towards the dinner table. The smell of baked chicken linger the air.

"NO RUNNING" MEBUKI SHOUTED WITH ANGER IN HER VOICE.

Kizashi stared at mebuki giving her an evil look. He spoke with angry voice "WHAT DID I SAID MEBUKI LET THEM BE GIRLS. IF THEY WANT TO RUN LET THEM. AND IF THEY WANT TO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE LET THEM. DON'T PAID ATTENTION TO HER COMMANDS" HE SAID. He continue to give her an evil eye. And he give a smile to his daughters.

Kizashi spoke "how was dance class with Sasha" he ask.

"We did a test" Shayla answer.

"What kind of test?" he ask.

"We had to open our mind to received a wet dream" Shayla answer.

"Did you enjoy it" he ask.

"Yes," Sakura answer.

"I had a couple of wet dream myself, with a hot stripper name candy. She is Sasha sister but...when your mother face pops in, She scares my wet dreams way" he said.

Mebuki gives Kizashi a hissing sound.

Giggling sounds can be heard.

"Sasha should been teaching you some ballet lessons, instead of opening your mind to received wet dreams", Mebuki said.

Kizashi spoke " Mebuki you don't have the right to speak about this", he said.

"Why?"she ask.

"Let me explain to you why?, you were never a good teacher on this subject. Tell me when have you sat down and talk to Sakura, Shayla, and Ino about pregnancy and sexual transmitted disease. They have to learn it from others. For example Sasha teach them how to expand their imagination on wet dreams. Who knows tomorrow at school a teacher will give them a condom. When they attend their first sex ed class" he explains.

"You have good reason their Kizashi. But...I don't want the girls to be corrupted with a pervert mind. I work hard to bring them up into a social life full of riches. And I want them to be pure for a rich man. Like Sasuke to provide them a life full of riches. And to continue to socialized with the rich and famous."She said.

"Fuck you! Mebuki" you're not thinking about their happiness. And you're not let them be young" he said. He slammed his fist on the dinner table.

"I'm thinking about their Happiness. And their future Kizashi" she said.

"No your not" he answer.

"Your thinking about yourself and not them. You better not do something to hurt them Mebuki" he said.

"Whatever Kizashi, I'm not listening to you", she said. She points a finger at him.

"Go to your rooms girls" this is between Mebuki and I", he said. Kizashi spoke with anger in his voice "Sasuke is not a good man and if I find out he is near my daughters. I will killed him and I will come after you" he said.

"Don't listen to him Mebuki, he will not lay a finger at you or Sasuke. She can hear the evil voice speaking to her inside her mind.

"Goodnight daddy," they said in unison.

"Goodnight girls" he answer.

"Goodnight Mebuki," they said unison.

Mebuki just rolled her eyes on them.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino after dinner they headed towards their bedroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

At the Namikaze, Uzumaki Mansion.

Naruto wake up, he looked at his alarm clock, to read the time it was 8:00 p.m. He had a smile on his lips. His naked body was sweaty. "That was amazing wet dream. I need a cold shower" he said. He grab his sheets to clean his dick. Before taking a shower. A couple of minutes passed by. Naruto was done with his cold shower. And he fixed his bed with fresh covers. His bed made a shake as soon, as his body laid on top of his mattress. And a yawn escaped from his mouth. Send him to dream of again of the day that Sakura will be his wife.

Menma and Shikamaru had the same dream. But instead of a paradise Island. Menma was surrounded by coconut trees and the sound of the sea. Shikamaru was surrounded by meadow of flowers.

Sakura, Shayla, and Ino had a smile on there lips. They spent their entire Saturday shopping for new clothes to wear for school. They received good news from their daddy. They were going to attend Konoha high school. Where their grandmother Lady Tsunade was the principal of the school.

On Sunday the Haruno Senju attended church like always to write another fat check to paid for their sins. After church service the had lunch at olive garden. Giving each a fake smile of being the happiest family for the social media. Luciano drop Mebuki and Kizashi back to the mansion. And he took Sakura, Shayla, and Ino to the beauty salon. A couple of minutes passed by. Sakura, Shayla, and Ino had their hair and nails done. And were heading to buy an ice cream cake at baskin- robbins. For their final stop before heading back to the mansion. Luciano pick up two large pepperoni pizza from little Caesar. And purchase the titanic for Sakura, Shayla, and Ino movie night.

A couple of minutes has passed by Sakura, Shayla, and Ino arrived at their mansion. Two box of little Caesar pizza on top of Sakura bed. The titanic playing on the DVD Player. Sakura cell phone ring it was Naruto on facetime. "Omg, omg, omg it Naruto," she said. Her cheeks were blushing a shade of red. "Answer it Sakura," Ino said. "Hello, Naruto" she greet's him. "Hello, little one" he greets back.

Naruto took a puff of his pipe. He was playing poker with Menma and Shikamaru. He was wearing an orange polo shirt and black slacks. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. Menma was wearing a red polo shirt and black slacks. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a couple of braids. He took a sip of his scotch. Shikamaru was wearing a white polo shirt and black slacks. His hair was pulled back into a pineapple shape ponytail with a three braids on each side. He took puff of his pipe.

"I see you little one", he said.

"I see you too!" she answer.

"I miss you! little one" Naruto said.

"I miss you too!" she replied.

"What is Ino doing?" Shikamaru ask.

"She eating a slice of pepperoni pizza" Sakura answer.

"I'm sorry little one for disturbing your dinner time," Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto, I and my sisters are watching the titanic. And we're eating pizza inside my room" she replied.

"Hello, Menma" Shayla wave.

"Hello, my red eye beauty" Menma wave back.

Shayla give a blush.

"I had a dream about you Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura knew what? he meant. She was blushing a dark red.

"I dream about you too! Naruto" she said.

Naruto had a smile on his lips.

"I have good news to tell you Naruto," Sakura said.

"What is it? little one" he said.

"Tomorrow Monday, I and my two sisters are attending Konoha high school" she answer.

"That good news'' Naruto said.

"I know finally, I can be a normal girl in a normal school," she said.

"Can I see you tomorrow after school?" Naruto ask.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

Thank you, little one and good night" Naruto said.

"Your welcome, and goodnight Naruto" Sakura replied.

"Bye, Menma," Shayla said.

"Bye, Shayla" Menma replied.

"Bye, Ino," Shikamaru said. He took another puff of his pipe.

"Bye, Shikamaru," Ino said.

Two empty boxes of little caesar pizza on the floor. An empty box of basking robbins ice cream cake on the night stand. A couple of soda cans scattered around. And popcorn was also scattered on top of Sakura bed.

"Leonardo Dicaprio is so hot", Ino said.

"This movie brings me to tears", Shayla said. She wiped her tears with her hands.

"I'm stuff", Sakura said. As she rubs her belly.

"I can't wait to start Konoha high school tomorrow", Shayla said.

"Me either" Ino replied.

"Me too!" Sakura replied.

"Let's get ready for bed", they said unison.

I had to pick up all the trash. My sisters left behind. Before getting dress in my pajamas.

 **AN: Sasha is Luciano wife. I'm sorry for delaying a chapter for this story. I don't mind if you leave a review, but...I love the favorite and followers more. Let the your imagination soar. Chapter 4 Naruto and Sakura love will begin to blossom.**


	4. Chapter 4 My first kiss

Chapter 4 My first Kiss

Sakura P.O.V

I couldn't sleep last night. I was tossing and turning. Like a fish without water. I got up a couple of times to used the bathroom. I tried going back to sleep. But...I was too excited about starting Konoha high school. So instead of going back to sleep I begin to pace back and forth. Thinking about all the fun I will have.

I can see myself eating a greasy pizza with melted mozzarella cheese. And sipping a cold Pepsi with my sisters at lunch time. That sounds good as I licked my lips. At the other school, I was going to die of eating healthy foods. They had a variety of salads and sandwiches. And to crutch are thirst water bottles instead of soft drinks. I was not a fucking rabbit.

I looked at my alarm clock that was standing on my night stand. Next to my pink lava lamp. I read the time it was 10:00 p.m. I stop pacing and I walked towards my night stand. And I grabbed the remote control to turn on the television. I press the volume down. I didn't want to wake up Ino and Shayla. Their rooms were next door to mines. I scanned through the channels. Their was a marathon of saved by the bell.

I crawled back to bed. I padded the pillows a couple of times before I rested my head. And I pulled the bed sheets all up to my neck. I watched an hour of saved by the bell. My eyes were getting heavy I couldn't longer stare at the television. I fell asleep.

The next day comes like a flash.

Shayla P.O.V

I couldn't believe how quickly the night turned into day. I was so excited to start Konoha high. Last night was a dream come true. When my grandmother told me and my sisters Ino, and Sakura the good news. We were attending Konoha high school. Inside my mind, my inner persona Akane was jumping up and down like a five year- old inside a candy store.

So I quickly got up from my bed. And dash away towards the restroom to take a shower. After a couple of minutes, I was out of the shower. Getting dress in a red tube top and black leather skirt. To complete the rest of my attire. My legs were covered in black thigh- high lace with red bows. And black high boots. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. I rubbed some red glitter on top of my chest. I walked towards my huge mirror to looked at myself.

When I was finish looking at myself in the mirror. I rubbed some dark red cherry lipstick. And also I added some pink blush on my cheekbones. My eyeliner and my red eye shadow was permanent. I had it done when I was sixteen years old. I and my two sister Sakura and Shayla. Went with tenten to her sister tanya salon. She was an expert on permanent makeup. If mother found out we got permanent makeup on are face. She will hit the shit out us. She was against any type of tattoo. But...I didn't give a fuck. Because she never cared for us. I also had a medium size red flower tattoo done. On the middle of my back. Marcus older brother Ronney did it for me. He also did one for Sakura and Ino.

I looked at my alarm clock and I read the time. It was 7:00 a.m. I walked out of my room. Closing the door behind me. I went to knock on Ino door.

Ino P.O.V

I heard a couple of knocks on my door. I knew who? it was. My sister Shayla was the one knocking on my door. Everytime she comes to my room. She always has the habit of knocking six times on my door. Before I answer the door. That why I knew it was her. I glance at the huge mirror in front of me before, I headed towards the door.

I poke my head from behind the door. "Good morning Shayla," I said. Good morning Ino" she replied. "Are you ready to start Konoha high school?" she ask. "Fuck yeah" I replied. I open wide my door and walked out closing it from behind. "You look beautiful Ino," Shayla said. " Thank you," I answer.

I was wearing a purple tube top. With a black leather skirt. And to complete the rest of my attire. My legs were covered by black thigh-high with purple bows. And black high boots. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. I rubbed some purple glitter on top of my chest. I was wearing a dark purple lipstick. On my cheekbones pink blush. My eyeliner and my purple eye shadow was permanent.

"Let's go knock on Sakura door," Ino said. "Let's go" Shayla answer.

Sakura. P.O.V

I heard ten knocks on my door. I knew there were two people standing behind the door. Shayla had the habit of knocking my door six times. And Ino had the habit of knocking my door four times.

I was standing in front of the mirror rubbing some dark lipstick. And I also rubbed some pink glitter on top of my chest. "You're beautiful" A female voice said. "Thank you," I replied. "Wait a minute who? are you" I asks. "I'm your inner-persona" she answer. "Holly shit, I'm talking to my reflection in the mirror" Sakura shouted. "Holly shit I can't believe it. I'm talking to Sakura" Ayaka said.

"What your name?" I ask. "My name is Ayaka" I answer. "Nice to meet you, Akaya" Sakura replied. "What your name? Ayaka ask. "My name is Sakura" I answer. "Nice to meet you, Sakura" Ayaka replied. "Wait minute why? are we greeting each other. We know each other from somewhere" I said. As I point to the reflection standing in front me. "What do you mean" Ayaka replied. "Your voice that speaks inside my mind" I answer. "You right I forgot about that" Ayaka answer.

"Are you ready for school?" Ayaka ask. "Hell yeah," Sakura answer. "Let's go your sisters are waiting for you behind the door" Ayaka shouted. "You're right, let's go" I replied.

I headed towards the door. With a mighty pulled I open it wide. I saw two beautiful and sexy girls standing in front of my bedroom door. "You both look beautiful and sexy," I said. "Thank you, they both shouted in unison. "You look beautiful and sexy too! Sakura" Ino and Shayla shouted in unison. "Thank you, I replied.

I was wearing a pink tube top. With a black leather skirt. And to complete the rest of my attire. My legs were covered by black thigh-high with pink bows. And black high boots. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with three braids on each side. On top of my chest was covered in pink glitter. On my cheekbones pink blush. My eyeliner and my pink eyeshadow was permanent. On my lips my dark pink lipstick.

"Guess what? I was talking to my inner-persona" I said. "What do you mean?" Ino ask. "I was standing in front of my huge mirror. When I heard a girl voice speaking to me" I replied. " What did she said?" Shayla ask. "She told me I was beautiful" I answer. "That is creepy" Ino said. "Yeah, I replied. "Wait minute you mean the voice that speaks to us inside are head. Was talking to you in front of the mirror" Shayla ask. "Yeah, I answer. "That is creepy" Shayla said. "I know" I said. "How does she look?" Ino ask. "The opposite of me" I answer..

"Let's go before we're late for school" Ino shouted.

I and my sisters started running down the stairs. "Good morning daddy" we shouted in unison. Good morning girls" Kizashi said. As he pokes his head from behind the newspaper. "I have some breakfast girls," he said. "We will get something at Mcdonalds" we shouted in unison. "Okay girls have fun at school" he replied. Bye, dad sees you after school" we shouted before closing the door beihind us. "Bye girls" Kizashi replied.

"Go back stairs and dress in your school uniform " Mebuki shouted. "Fuck no," we shouted in unison. "You look like prostitues," she said. "Kizashi give out loud growl shut your fucking mouth, Mebuki if they want to dress this way let them," he said. "Whatever," she said. As she rolled her eyes at him.

Naruto P.O.V

I was performing a heart surgery on a 40 year old man. He had a blockage in a blood vessel. I couldn't stop thinking about her. And when I saw her green eyes looking at me. When we talk on face time. I was falling deeper in love with her. I could believe I had wet dream about her. It was amazing the way she moan and screamed my name. "Focus the voice inside my head shouted. "Sorry about that" I responded. I can't waited to see her again.

My brother Menma was helping me to perform the surgery. "What are you thinking about" he asks. I was thinking about Sakura" I replied. "I figure," he said. "I was also thinking about, Shayla." "Can tell you had a thinking face" I replied.

I wonder were is Shikamaru is" Menma ask. "Before walking into the surgery room. He was walking towards the delivery room. Mrs. Peterson are next door neighbor was in labor" I replied. "No wonder I heard a female screaming and cursing at her husband" Menma replied.

"What did Mrs peterson said to her husband," I ask. She said, she will cut off his dick. And feed it to her dog spanky." "What? did her husband said" I ask. He place hands on top of his privates to protected them" Menma replied. " I will do the same if Sakura was being rushed to hospital to delivered are baby." "I do the same thing too!" Menma said.

Sakura P.O.V

An hour has passed by I was inside my biology glass. I heard a strong female voice speaking. "Hello, boys and girls before I started today lesson. We have three new students joining us. Please give around off applause to Sakura, Shayla, Ino" Mrs Watson said. The sound of clapping echo through the classroom. "Welcome girls," Mrs. Watson said. "Thank you, I and my sister shouted in unison.

"Were have you been beautiful" A young man with a tear drop tattoo running down his cheek. I flirt back at another school" I replied.

"Be quite" Mrs. Watson shouted. "Let the teacher speak rude assess" Marcos shouted.

"Thank you, Marcos" Mrs Watson replied. For today lesson we're going to dissect a frog. See those clear jar behind me. Inside of them their is a dead frog. Waiting for you to open them up with a scalpel. If you notice on top of your desk a metallic tray. That were your frog will be" she said.

"This is going to be fun," Shayla said. "I know I can't wait to open it up" Ino answer.

I heard the bell ring. I heard Mrs. Watson that we will finish dissecting the frog tomorrow. I and my sisters rush for are second class.

Ino P.O.V

I never knew school can be this fun. I was comparing Konoha to that stuck up school I attended. Here I'm inside health class. Mrs Shizune is so cool. As soon as I and my sisters walked inside her classroom. She greet us with warm smile. And the boys were howling like wolves. The teachers at the stuck up school were so boring and they talked like Charlie brown teacher (blah, blah, blah)

Hello, students today we're going to learn about different types of poison. And what? to do an emergency situation" she said.

Mrs. Shizune spoke: Ino can you tell me a dangerous poison to avoid." "Snake poison" I answer. "Excellent," she said.

The rest of the class were a breezed. At lunch time I had a greasy pizza with melted cheese. And a cold Pepsi. Sakura was sitting next to me licking her lips. After taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza. Shayla was facing me as she takes a sip of coke. Tenten was sitting on the left side of Shayla. "Oh, omg did you heard their will be party at Marcus house this Friday do you want to come" she said. "Fuck yeah, I and my sister shouted in unison. "I can't wait to have some tequila shots" Ino said. "I can't wait to smoke my first weed joint" Shayla said.

I heard Sofia shouting from behind me. "I can't wait to get all drunk up and have a threesome with Marcus and Fernando," she said. "You're a happy slut" Tenten said. "Yeah, I been craving them both" she answer.

"We heard that Marcus and Fernando shouted from behind Shayla. "Do worry baby I and fernando make sure to rock your world. And give you a couple of orgasms before the night is over" they shouted in unison. I saw sofia blushing redder than a red pepper. The remaining two classes were easy as pie.

Sakura P.O.V

I was in math class we were figuring a portion of pie and their formulas. When I heard Cortana's voice speaking "You have a text," she said. " I swipe my phone to open my message. It was coming from Naruto.

Naruto: Hello beautiful.

Sakura: Hi handsome.

Naruto: What up?

Sakura: I'm at math class.

Naruto: I'm sorry disturbing

Naruto: Don't be sorry it almost over.

Naruto: I can't wait to see you.

Sakura: Me either. wink.

Naruto: See you soon. wink.

The bell rang I was excited to see Naruto. I had a good time at school with my friends. At the stuck up school, it was boring and no fun at all. From every direction, students walking out from their classrooms. Heading towards the school entrances. Some of them run to catch the city bus. And others drove away.

As soon as I walked out. From the school building. I heard Sasuke voice. Calling my name. I felt a huge black cloud hanging over me. "Why? did he had to blow way my happiness to bring a black cloud over my head? He is so annoying and so stuck up" I said.

"Hello, Sakura," he said. "What do you want?" I replied. "I'm here to take you out" he answer. "Sasuke you're waisting your time," I said. "No, I'm not" he replied. "How many times you ask me out. And I have denied you" I ask. "I lost count" He replied. "Move out of my away Sasuke, I will never go out with you. And you just made my day turn sour" I said.

I felt his strong arms yanking on my ponytail. His hot breath closed to my ear. He whispered words of anger into my ear. "You know what? bitch. No one turns me down. I don't care if you slap me. Or if you kicked me in my balls. You're coming with me" he said. "Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you" I said. He let go of my hair. And he grabbed my chin to give me a kiss. I felt his cold lips being pressed into my lips. Without thinking I give him a hard slap across his face. "If you tried to kiss me again" I said. Next time I will kicked you on your balls. "Whatever" he said.

I heard him very clearly. To walked towards his black Porsche. As he pushes me to moved forward. I bowed my head in shame. And tears came down, making a trail towards his car. I heard my friends and my sisters shouting not to go with him.

When my head bumped into some muscles. "I'm sorry I did mean to bump into you," I said. As I looked up. I saw two beautiful blue eyes starring at me as he leans his face towards me. And his lips pressed against mines. His lips felt warm and I felt his tongue licking my lips. As soon as I open my lips he enters his tongue inside my mouth.

I heard a couple of moans escaping through his mouth. And he murmurs between the kiss. "Sakura you taste like cherry blossoms," he said. A moan also escaped through my mouth. He tastes like orange with a mixture of ramen. I felt his strong arms wrapping around my small waist as he brought me closer to his body. To deepen the kiss. I broke the kiss to catch some air. "Let's go," he said.

Naruto P.O.V

I didn't like the way Sasuke called Sakura a bitch. And the way he yank on her hair to kiss her. After she broke the kiss to catch her breath. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. And I brought her body close to mine. "Are you okay, little one" I said. She just gives me a small nod. I looked at Sasuke I can tell he was shocked that I kiss Sakura. I spoke with angry voice LISTEN I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF. IF I SEE YOU NEAR SAKURA I WILL KILLED YOU ASSHOLE. AND IF YOU EVER CALLED HER A BITCH. I WILL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE" I SAID. As I punch him on his jaw.

I heard a scream of pain coming from Sasuke. "What the fuck?" he said. "I'm serious stay away from her Sasuke," I said. "She will be mine, Naruto," he said. As he stormed away towards his car. I saw my brother Menma and Shikamaru opening the door from the limousine to Ino and Shayla. As soon as Shayla went inside the limo. Sakura followed after. I give instruction to Stephano to takes us to Konoha park.

Sakura P.O.V

I can't believe it Naruto punches Sasuke on the Jaw. And the way his voice sounded. He was mad when he spoke to him. Not to get near me and don't call me a bitch. I never had someone protected me beside father from mother wrath.

I was sitting on Naruto lap. He had his back leaning against the bark of a tree. I had a smile on my lips. I was eating a delicious orange cream ice cream and Naruto was eating a dark chocolate ice cream. He whisper in my ear. "If I was mad at him for kiss me. Without permission" he said. "No, I'm not mad, I have never been kissed before. Especially from a man" I answer. "Can I ask you a question?" he said. "Ask away" I said. "Did you like the kiss" he ask. I like it" I answer.

"Did you like the kiss," I said. "Yeah, he answer". "Can I tell you something?answer" he said. "What is it?" I said. It's been a while since I kiss a womananswers. "Really," I said. "Yeah," he said.

As day transcurred I was having a good time with Naruto. The black cloud disappeared. We taste each other ice cream. We, were having a nice conversation. Naruto ask me how was my day at school went. I told him I had fun opening a frog. I never did that before I told him. I ask him how was his day. He told me he did a heart surgery on a 40 year old man. And Menma help him. He also told me that Shikamaru delivered a baby.

I never saw my sisters happy. Ino was hiding behind a tree as Shikamaru counted. Shayla was being chased by Menma. As she run around the park. At the end of the day. I was standing in front of my door kissing Naruto. He ask me permission, If he can give me a goodnight kiss. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. "See you tomorrow little one," he said. "See you tomorrow handsome," I said. I saw his limousine disappear into the busy streets.

 **AN: St3rfire speaking. Sorry for delaying another chapter for this story. This story has multiples P.O.V coming from the characters. Let your imagination soar. I don't mind at all if you leave a review or not. I like the favorites and followers more. I know that Sakura told Naruto to be friends before dating. But this kiss had to happen. For their romance to begin to blossom.**


	5. Chapter 5 Another day at school

Chapter 5 Another day at school

Sakura P.O.V

I and my two sisters got ready for school. I had my school uniform. I and my two sisters run straight to door. Ignoring my mother screaming at us to eat some breakfast before walking out the door. Before closing the door I heard my father yelling at mother to leaves us alone. Luciano was waiting for us outside with the limousine door open.

I and my sisters were excited to attend our second day at Konoha high school.

I rolled the window down to look through the busy street of Konoha. I saw cars coming from every direction. Young and old crossing the streets. I also saw a long line of people waiting for the city bus. I heard someone shouting my name a couple of times. (Sakura, Sakura, Sakura)"Over here! the voice shouted. I saw tenten heading poking through the school bus.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi Tenten," I said.

"What's up," Marcus said. As he pokes his head through another window.

"Hi, Marcus" Shayla answer.

"Hi, redhead",He said.

"Hello, Marcus and Tenten", Ino said.

"Hi blondie" Marcus and Tenten answer in unison.

"Guess what? Sofia is making out with Fernando. I can hear moaning sounds coming from the back.

"We're only kissing" Sofia shouted at Tenten.

"Don't forget I'm next?" Marcus said.

"I won't forget about you babe," Sofia said.

"Sofia you're a slut" Ino shouted.

"Thank you," She shouted back.

"See you at school," Tenten said as the school bus passed by.

"See you Tenten" I answer.

I and my two sisters arrived at school at 7:45 A.M. We had least the fifteen minutes before the bell rung. As I and my sister walked through the long hall crowded with students. I saw Susie making out with Rock lee behind the lockers. I also saw sofia and Marcus making out as they wait on line next to Lucas.

I heard the bell rang letting us know it was time for class. I and two my sisters run through the crowded long hall. We were excited to continue with the dissection of the frog. Without thinking I open Mrs Watson door with a mighty force. And I walked inside being followed by Ino and Shayla. I saw some student already sitting on their desk.

Hello, students we're going to continue were we left off. I will give you instruction on how to dissect your frog. But...before we continue I'm going to do attendance. When you hear your name please answer.

Sakura Haruno, Senju

"Here!" Mrs Watson

Shayla Haruno, senju

"Here!" Mrs Watson.

"Ino Haruno, Senju

"Here!" Mrs Watson

Marcos, Silverman

"What up?" Mrs Watson

Sofia, Peppermint

"Here!" Mrs Watson

Lucas, Santos

"Here!" Mrs Watson

"Okay, everyone is here so we're ready to start" Mrs, Watson said.

I heard Mrs Watson giving us instruction on how to begin.

"Class make sure that your frog is ventral side up. And then grabbed your scissors to lift the abdominal muscles away from the body cavity. Cut along the midline of the body to the forelimbs.

Make transverse (horizontal) cuts near the arms and legs.

Life the flaps of the body wall and pin back.

*If your specimen is a female, the body may be filled with eggs. You may need to remove these eggs to view the organs.

"This so cool" Lucas shouted.

"Poor frog I ended his life" Sofia.

"Awesome," Ino said.

The bell ring to go to second hour.

"We will continue tomorrow lesson," Mrs Watson said.

"See you later," Tenten said.

"See you later Tenten," I said. As I and my sisters headed towards Mrs Shizune health class.

"Good morning class take a seat," Mrs Shizune said.

"Good morning Mrs Shizune" All the students shouted in unison.

"We're going to continue were, we left off," She said.

"I wonder which poison will be talking about to today" Ino shouted.

"Before we started on today lesson I'm going to called on attendance. When you hear your name please raised your hands" Mrs Shizune said.

Sakura Haruno Senju

"Here!" Mrs Shizune

Shayla Haruno Senju

"Here!" Mrs Shizune

Ino Haruno Senju

"Here! Mrs Shizune.

Carmen de la rosa

"Here! Mrs Shizune

Fernando Santa Cruz

"Here! Mrs Shizune

Ronney Martinez

"Here! Mrs Shizune.

"Okay, everyone is here so we're ready to start" Mrs, Shizune said.

"Mrs Shizune spoke: "Listen class yesterday we talked about the different kinds of poison. Ino mention about snake poison. There are also non-poison snakes remember that" She said.

I saw Mrs Shizue headed towards the black chalkboard.

Mrs Shizune Spoke" Take some notes," She said. As she begin to write.

I search my backpack for a notepad and pen to take notes.

Mrs Shizune Spoke "Class please write for number one is snake poison," She said.

"Who can tell me number 2 poison?" She ask.

"Me" I shouted. As I raised my hand.

"Go head Sakura," Mrs Shizune said.

"The number 2 poison is the scorpion," I said.

"Your right" She answer.

"Don't forget to write it down on your notes.

"Who know number 3 poison?" She ask.

"Me" I shouted.

"Shayla go ahead" Mrs Shizune speak.

"Poison number three is the Octopus.

"You're correct" She answer.

"Why the Octopus?" Ino ask.

"The Octopus is the most dangerous, because it purposely injects its venom, killing it in minutes. It carries enough venom to kill 26 human adults within minutes and the bites are often painless, so many victims realize they have been bitten only when paralysis sets in" Mrs Shizune explain.

"Can someone tell me a poisonous plant?" Mrs Shizune ask.

"Me" I shouted.

"Go ahead Carmen" Mrs Shizune speak.

"One poisonous plant is the Belladonna" Carmen shouted.

"Yes, that is correct" Mrs Shizune answer.

"What does the Belladonna do?" Carmen ask.

"The berries of this plant are the most dangerous consumption of ten of the attractive looking berries is fatal" Mrs Shizune explain.

I heard the bell ring for third hour.

"Class before you walked out of me classroom. Can you line up in front of my desk. I need to hand out a permission slip to be sign by your father or mother to give you permission to take sex education class. I will be the teacher for this class. This class will begin next week" Mrs Shizune said.

"That cool we're going to learn about the woman body" Fernando shouted. As he walked out of the classroom heading to the boys lockers.

"Omg we're going to learn about the man body" Ino shouted. As she walked out of the class heading to the girls lockers. Being followed by Shayla and Sakura.

At the school gym.

"Hello, class my name is Mighty guy. I will be your instructor for P.E Class" He said.

Hello, Mr Mighty Guy" All the student shouted in unison.

I notice that there are new students attending P.E" He shouted.

"He sounds tough" Neji Said.

"Yeah, I can tell by his voice" Lucas answer.

"Mr Mighty Guy spoke: :Before we headed towards the track & field to do some laps and jumping.I need to called on attendance" He said.

Neji Hyuga

"Here!" Mr Mighty Guy

"Lucas Santos

"Here!" Mr Mighty Guy

Rock lee

"Here!" Mr Mighty Guy.

Sakura Haruno Senju

"Here!" Mr Mighty Guy.

Ino Haruno Senju

"Here!" Mr Mighty Guy

Shayla Haruno Senju

"Here!" Mr Mighty Guy

"Okay, everyone is here so we're ready to start," Mr Mighty Guy said.

I and my two sister walked out of the school gym and we headed towards the track & and field to do some running and jumping.

(Pant) I'm so (pant) tired" Ino said. As she laid on the ground to catch her breath. She did a couple of laps and then she jump hurtles.

(Pant)"I'm so (Pant) tired," Shayla said. As she laid on the ground next to her sister Ino to catch her breath.

(Pant) "Im so (Pant) tired," Sakura said. As she laid on the ground next to Shayla and Ino to catch her breath.

I couldn't believe it Mr Mighty Guy made us run 50 laps around the track & field. My fourth hour class was Art. Mr Sai reminds me of Sasuke. I stuck my tongue out as I mention Sasuke name. I was learning the basic of art. Mr Sai was teaching us how to draw an apple. I was imaging feeding Naruto the apple and then I kiss him, I can taste the sweet apple on his tongue. I give out a small moan just by thinking the taste of tongue on my tongue.

At Konoha cafeteria

I was dipping a couple of fries in ketchup. Ino was making a sipping sound as she takes a sip of her pepsi. I saw Shayla taking a bite of her hamburger. I begin a small conversation between Ino and Shayla.

"Can't believe it I kissed Naruto. I can feel his tongue swirl with my tongue doing a love dance. What surprise me the most beside the moaning. I can feel him getting hard as he hugged me closer. I have never felt a man body close to me" Sakura said.

" I saw the way he kiss you with a passion," Shayla said.

"I can't beleive it either. You let him kiss you after Sasuke kiss you" Ino shouted.

"I know" I answer.

"Menma also kiss me at the park. He is a good kisser and my body felt goosebumps when he hugged me closer and I can feel him getting hard. And when he broke the kiss to catch his breath. I can see in his eyes the lust and desire he has for me" Shayla said.

"Shikamaru also kiss me at the park. His tongue and my tongue doing a love dance. And my body felt goosebumps when he hugged me closer and I can feel him getting hard. And when he broke the kiss to catch his breath. I can see in his eyes the lust and desire he has for me" Ino said.

"We're bad we broke are own rules," Shayla said.

"What do you mean?" Ino ask.

"Remember what Sakura told Naruto to be friends and when she turned 18 or 19 years old. They can started dating" Shayla explain.

"Yeah, I remember" Sakura answer.

"That why we broke are own rules of kissing Menma, Naruto, and Shikamaru," Shayla said.

"I know we fucked up but...Naruto taste so delicous like orange ice-cream" Sakura said.

"I know what you mean Shikamaru taste like pineapple ice-cream and I can't have enough of it," Ino said.

I agree with you both Menma taste like strawberry ice-cream. When it melts on my tongue it send a cold shiver down my spine sending a delicious pleasure towards my lady parts" Shayla said.

"Did you remember what happen yesterday. When we arrive at home mother eyes had an angry looked. She was spitting fire like a dragon. Getting ready to burns us life with her flames. I hate Sasuke for niching on me that I kiss Naruto instead of him" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I remember" She hit you so hard with the belt on your ass" Ino answer.

"I got hit too!" Shayla said.

"I got hit too!" Ino said.

"Thank god for father, he stop mother just in time. She was about hit us again" Sakura said.

"I know," Shayla said.

"I hate her" Ino shouted.

"Hey, Sakura, Shayla, and Ino," Tenten said. As she sits next to Ino.

"Hello, Tenten" They shouted in unison.

"Where is Sofia," Ino said.

"She is helping Marcus handing out flyers for the party this friday at his Mansion" Tenten answer.

"I can't wait for that day to arrived," Shayla said.

"Me either" Ino said.

"Here! she come" Tenten shouted.

"Hey, Sakura, Shayla, Ino and Tenten" Sofia shouted.

"Hello Sofia" they all shouted in unison.

"I'm beat" Sofia shouted.

"Here some flyers for the party at Marcus Mansion" Sofia said.

"Thank you" We shouted in unison

"Your welcome," Sofia said. As she takes a sip of her water bottle.

The rest of my class was a breezed, I didn't realized it was time to go home. I was happy that Sasuke was not waiting for me but...I have feeling he will be popping up soon.

At the Haruno Senju Mansion.

A couple of hours passed by Sakura, Shayla and Ino were doing homework at the library

I heard cortana speak: You have a Message.

I swipe my phone to check on the message.

 **Naruto: Hello little one**

 **Sakura: Hello handsome.**

 **Naruto: What are you doing?**

 **Sakura: Finishing with my homework**

 **Naruto: I'm sorry for disturbing**

 **Sakura: It's okay**

 **"Naruto: I missing your lips**

 **"Sakura: I missing yours**

 **Naruto: I want to kissed them**

 **"Sakura: I want to kiss you too!**

 **Naruto: Can I see you**

 **Sakura: When**

 **Naruto: Right know**

 **Sakura: Are you serious.**

 **Naruto: I'm not joking**

 **Sakura: Come over**

 **Naruto: I'm already here!**

 **"Sakura: I'm coming out.**

 _I saw Naruto dress in a business suit outside my gate. I give him a smile as I run towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips pressed against my lips. He give me a passionate kiss. His kiss felt like fire burning inside of me sending a heat toward my lady parts._

 _I heard him moan through the kiss as he deepen the kiss. He murmur through the kiss " Little one what are you doing to me?" he ask._

 _"Don't know what you mean about that" I answer._

 _"Naruto spoke "Sakura I can fell your body heat rising and its making my body turned into flames. I want you so badly but...I can't wait until you turned 18 years old" He said._

 _I looked at Naruto blue eyes, I can see the desire and the lust that he has for me. I heard Naruto whispering closed to my ear "I love you" He said._

 _I was red like a tomatoe when Naruto hugged me closer to his body I can feel someone was excited. I whisper back I love you too!_

 _An hour has passed by I was looking up at the ceiling. I had a happy face that someone so nice and very handsome Man loves me, beside my father. I can't wait for the year to fly so I can turned 18 years old, so I can started dating Naruto._

 _At the Namikaze, Uzumaki Mansion_

 _Naruto was looking up at the ceiling thinking about Sakura and the way her lips felt against his lips before going to sleep. "She so amazing and so beautiful with her green eyes sparkling when I kiss her," he said._

 **AN: St3rfire Speaking: I'm so sorry for delaying another chapter for this story. I don't mind if you leave a review but...I loved the favorite and followers more. Let your imagination soar. I have a feeling Sakura mighty change her mind and Started dated Naruto in a secret way. We see what happens until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Author Note

A Indecent proposal 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
